vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkansas
|adoption=16 March 1924 |NAVA score=4.59 |NAVA rank=45th |image2=Flag of Arkansas (Hocker).svg |caption2=Hocker's original design (never adopted) |FotW=us-ar }} The of the is a red field with a large blue-bordered white diamond. Twenty-nine appear on the flag: twenty-five small white stars within the blue border, and four larger blue stars in the white diamond. The inscription "ARKANSAS" appears in blue within the white diamond, with one star above and three stars below. The star above and the two outer stars below point upwards; the inner star below points downwards. The design was created by of and selected from a field of 65 entries in a 1912 contest. Around 1912, when it was discovered that Arkansas did not have a state flag, the (DAR) chapter decided to sponsor a contest to design a flag. Hocker, a member of the Pine Bluff DAR chapter, won with a design that is similar to the current flag. She designed a flag with three blue stars in the middle of a white diamond, surrounded by a blue border charged with 25 stars, on a red field. At the request of the flag committee, chaired by Secretary of State Earle Hodges, Hocker added the word "ARKANSAS" and rearranged the stars to one on top and two on bottom of the state name. This flag was adopted by the legislature on February 26, 1913. In 1923, the legislature added a fourth star, representing the Confederate States of America. The arrangement of the four stars was changed from 2-2 to the current 1-3 a year later. Proposals for a New Flag of Arkansas AK Proposed Flag Vexilo.gif|AR Proposed Flag "Vexilo" AK Flag Proposal Sammy|AR Proposed Flag "Sammy" AK Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|AR Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" AK Flag Proposal Andy Rash.svg|AR Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" AR Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|AR Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" AR Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|AR Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" AR Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|AR Flag Proposal "Graphicology" AR_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|AR Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Arkansas State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014 at 1305hrs cst.jpg|Arkansas State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014 at 1305hrs cst AR_Flag_Proposal_Ben_Karnell.png|AR Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell" AR Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|AR Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Arkansas.png|Arkansas State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The diamond state with three stars for its three slogans. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-AR flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-AR flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-AR flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-AR flag proposal Hans 4.png| File:US-AR flag proposal Hans 5.png| AK Proposed Flag Flylittlecat.png|AR Proposed Flag "Flylittlecat" AK Proposed Flag InfdevMinecrafter.png|AR Proposed Flag "InfdevMinecrafter" AK Proposed Flag Lacourzan1995.png|AR Proposed Flag "Lacourzan1995" 04Arkansas5theye.png|AR proposed flag "5thEye" AK Proposed Flag GreatPierre.png|AR Proposed Flag "GreatPierre" AK Proposed Flag leatherboot.png|AR Proposed Flag "leatherboot" AK Proposed Flag vertci.png|AR Proposed Flag "vertci" 58.png|Ratio 5:8. State Name removed. Diamond turned into a Capital A. Color set changed to light blue and deep red to echo the 1924 flag. Design by Rotten Ali. Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 10.15.03.png|Homage to the original Hocker design, simplified. Stars removed from the border to avoid Confederate symbolism. Screen Shot 2018-11-05 at 1.23.29 PM.png|I have never liked Arkansas' pseudo-confederate flag. When I think of Arkansas I think of green forrests and farmland. Arkansas' official state nickname, after all, is "The Natural State." This is the first of a series of designs for a new Arkansas state flag, with the color Green serving as the unifying element. Posted by Ken Morton. ARK - Pine.png|Much of rural Arkansas is covered by vast pine forests. Green Flag #2. upon an earlier design by NJI Media. Posted by Ken Morton ARK - Rooster.jpg|Arkansas is the nations number one producer of poultry. Green Flag #3. Posted by Ken Morton Screen Shot 2018-11-05 at 1.25.18 PM.png|Green flag #4. Posted by Ken Morton Screen Shot 2018-11-07 at 12.45.02 AM.png|Green Flag #5. Posted by Ken Morton. like this one. Screen Shot 2018-11-05 at 5.47.11 PM.png|Green Flag #6. Posted by Ken Morton. Screen Shot 2018-11-06 at 3.30.21 PM.png|Green Flag #7. Posted by Ken Morton. Signal Flag - A.jpg|This design for an Arkansas state flag is based upon the signal flag for the letter "A". Posted by Ken Morton 27, 2019 ARK.jpg|Version two of a signal flag-based design. Posted by Ken Morton. 27, 2019 Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 7.46.06 PM.png|Proposed flag for Arkansas; blue, white and red, with a star. Posted by Ken Morton. AR_PNG.png|The flag combines elements from Arkansas flags dating back to 1912. The diamond shape comes from Arkansas being the first state in which diamonds were discovered. The blue and white color of the stars make reference to a confederate battle flag. The top star represents Arkansas as both a US state and once a Confederate state. The bottom three stars have three separate meanings: The three nations to which Arkansas has belonged (Spain, France, and the U.S.); The Louisiana Purchase, which brought Arkansas into the U.S., was signed in 1803; Arkansas was the third state (after Louisiana and Missouri) formed from the Louisiana Purchase. The green field evokes Arkansas status as “the Natural State." Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Arkansas less is more.svg|Proposal "less is more" for a flag for Arkansas. The existing flag design is very strong - it's just cluttered with stars and letters. Just take them all off and you're good to go. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Arkansas - Blue, White & Red.jpg|This is the third time I've posted this flag on this page. Someone deleted it, twice, without ever giving a reason why; could be accidental. (Posted by Ken Morton) Arkansas - Red, White & Blue copy.jpg|Third time I'm posting this design, as well. Has also been deleted, twice. (Posted by Ken Morton) Arkansas - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Arkansas1.png|Dark green to represent the Natural State. Diamond shape remains identical from current flag. Four blue stars rearranged in an 'A' pattern. Category:Arkansas Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History